Trolls AU Alternate Ending To Movie
by DemonicWriter666
Summary: As the title suggests its an AU story. This is my first Fanfic written so any constructive reviews are welcome. A 'What-If' story for the ending.


Branch's POV

I can't believe i'm actually in the middle of Bergen central with Bergens all around and haven't been eaten yet. Though honestly whats more surprising is that this half cocked, scrapbooked rescue plan worked - _somewhat- _with it even ending in me singing - _still like an angels Grandma- _and its all thanks to a pink bundle of optimism that dragged me out on an impossible mission to save her friends.

**"_Our friends, don't fight it" _**

Her words echo back to me then and i chuckle "we'll see" i mutter to myself as i join Poppy and _her _friends on the table after the little show we put on, and looking around at all the Bergens i say it was a success. Well almost. Chef's actions shouldn't have really surprised me when she screams and insists only eating Trolls can make them happy and advances upon us. In that moment all my years spent alone surviving on my wits meant nothing, i was once again a scared little Troll facing down a Bergen, and so i bolted. Turning around and running the length of the table as Chef's large hand decends on me from above casting a forboding shadow over me. The edge is so close and yet i feel her grip tighten around me as she closes her hand trapping me, my head sticking out the top so i can see as she forces King Gristles mouth open, tongue rolling out with me soon dropped onto into.

I crawl backwards as soon as i land to try and escape the gaping hole in front of me, screaming all the while and slightly hyperventilating desperate to get away. With Chef above screaming at the King to eat i start to brace for the inevitable, that is until i catch a blur of vibrant pink from the corner of my eye just before i feel the impact of another body slamming into me causing us both to fall off the King's tongue and onto the wooden table below it.

I shakily stand with Poppy - _who else could that vibrant pink belong to - _and take a silent steady breathe as Poppy once again faces of against Chef denying all claims to only eating Trolls brings them happiness. Standing behind Poppy I quietly applaud her courage, not just with the Bergens but with her attitude to life and from that with her trying to extend a kind hand towards me in the past, when no other Troll would, and sticking with it even after every put down i could come up with. I scoff slightly at that with a small shake of my head and decide here and now that when we get home i'll tell her just how much it did mean to me.

At my revelation i once again turn my attention to Poppy up ahead - _huh? Did she get further away ? - _and my small smile drops as i see Chef's hand raised and pulled back ready for a harsh backhand blow to every Troll on the Table, Poppy mainly in the direct line. This time my instincts didn't fail me, my feet carrying me forward at speed like a Troll possessed and one word escaping me **"POPPY!"**

Normal POV

Poppy stood after saving Branch from King Gristles tongue and approached the front of the table head held high and hands to her chest " you don't need to eat Trolls to be happy " she projected to every Bergen around spreading her arms wide then gesturing to Gristle and Bridget " these two are living proof of that" she finished with a grin. Bergens all around the room started to murmur in agreement, though this just angered Chef more. With a histerical cry she raised her hand up aiming for the pink Troll who ruined everything for her.

Branch's world seemed to move in slow motion as his legs carried him closer to Poppy, his heart praying he'll make it in time " i won't lose anyone else to a Bergen" he said through gritted teeth as he pushed himself faster. The hand loomed a mere few centimetres away from Poppy causing Branch's eyes to widen and for panick to seep in - _no, no, no not happening- _he chanted in his head as he gathered up his hair behind his head as he ran twisting it together and before the hand connected to its target he pushed his hair behind him connecting to the floor and proppelling him forwards like a spring making up those precious metres before him. The feel of his hands on Poppy's back was the best thing he felt, he made it. Poppy was safe. He gave a small smile at that as he looked to be sure she was out of danger, he was met with shocked and fearful pink eyes. His smile turned sad but he sent as much warmth as he could through his eyes in hopes to ease her just a little. Then she was gone, the world was gone as imense pain seared its way through his body and then again at his side and back as he impacted something - _a wall- _his mind supplied somewhere then everything went black closely followed by silence.

Trolls and Bergens a like shocked into place at Chef's cry and crazed look of anger in her eyes. The Trolls brought out of their stupour after they heard a strained and panicked cry of **"POPPY!". **The Snack Pack shaken from there frozen spots each attempted to move forwards towards Poppy in hoping to save her. Poppy herself free as well started to move, though seeing Chef's hands shadow already a top her she did the only thing that came to mind and heart. She yelled **"Stay Back!" **The Snack Pack stopped in their tracks looking at Poppy with unease and worry and she looked right at her group of friends with a sad smile on her face as the large hand loomed on her left side that it seemed to move in slow motion. With her friends a safe distance away Poppy closed her eyes and braced for the impact. Yet the one she felt was considerably less painful then what she expected, once again feeling like time had slowed down around her she opened her eyes and felt herself being pushed aside she caught sight of brilliant Colbolt Blue hair and Deep ocean blue eyes staring at her with warmth she hadn't seen them held but suspected they could as well as a strange calmness. Thats what focused her mind as it caught up to what was happening.

**"Branch!" **Poppy cried out **"No!"**

Time started up again and with it came a couple of things. 1) the whoosh of wind from Chef's blow barely missing her 2) the feel of landing on a hard wooden table and three, the realisation of what just happened sinking in. She didn't even pay attention to how Chef was dealt with by a combination of Trolls and Bergens a like, all she could do was stare at the empty space where she knew Branch once was. Her ears muted to the world around her, her heart beating to a painful tune. She was woken from her frozen stated by a hand on her shoulder and a gentle voice calling her name. Thats all it took to get her legs moving, with cries of her name behind her she rushed to where she last saw Branch. Looking around she tried to figure out where he was, spinning in place as panic and fear gripped at her again she was halted by the same gentle hands that she now realised belonged to her father. As she came face to face with him she could the worried faces of her father as well as the Trolls and Bergens a like behind him.

**"Poppy ? Whats wrong ? Are you hurt ?"**

Her dads words took a couple of seconds to register and when they did she nodded insistently stepping away from her father to continue her search **"i'm fine dad, we-we got to find him though, he's.. he's hurt" **she tried to explain through her frantic speech as well as her eyes beginning to blur from tears.

**"Who Poppy ? Find who ?"**

Her dad asked trying to understand his daughters words and actions. This caused Poppy to whirl around on her heels, her tears flowing freely as she close to yells **"BRANCH! Dad Branch, he-he pushed me out of the way of that blow and no-now I can't find him. He needs help, he needs **meshe trailed off at the end due to in the middle of her outburst she began to pace the table and close to the edge she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, no not just something but something that was blue. Eyes widening and without warning to the Trolls and Bergens watching her wondering what caused her momentary silence, she jumps from the table with a couple gasps following her. She didn't pay them any mind as one thing was her sole focus at the moment, and as she uses her hair to make her way down to the ground that focus intensifies as she runs towards the shape before her it gradually turns into that of a blue Troll on his side. A very still blue Troll.

Poppy skids to her knees beside Branch a hand hovering above him unsure of what to do. He doesn't look like he's breathing and she's sure she can see deep gashes and bruises throught the gab in his vest **"Branch ? Hey come on stop fooling around, its time to get up" **her hand gentle shakes his shoulder but still gets no response **"this isn't funny" **she tries again this time a little harder, with still no response. Her hand parts his vest a little to get a better view at any possible injuries she thought she saw, when she does she gasps. There are so many marks maring his body and many are bleeding badly. Thinking what Branch would do in this situation she rips pieces of her dress off and aplies them to what she can and as best she can, hoping that it'll be enough. Soon the clothes are stained with Branch's blood, seeing this causes Poppy to once again break out in tears, her eyes shut tight against them. She can hear all the Trolls making their way behind her but keeping a distance, she doesn't need to look to be able to see the saddened faces of her friends and father. A very Branch-like side of her mind scoffs at that -_only showing they care after he's saved them and has his colours back- _she shakes away those thoughts and once again focuses on the Troll before her. Sitting back on her knees in front of his face and her back to everyone else she starts to stroke his face gently, letting the tears flow she softly sings to him one last time.

**_* I will follow you into the dark Death Cab For Cutie *_**

** I will follow you into the dark" **Poppy holds the last note until she falls to her hands beside Branch's head and sobs her heart out. Her tears fall and land on Branch's cheek. Behind her heads are bowed. Through the tears small glowing lights shine soon followed by the familiar chime of the bracelets every Troll wears. As Poppy hears them go off she grits her teeth and cries harder, knowing no one else will be here this time to sing and comfort her.

Branch's POV

_Urh? Where am i ? - _thats my first thought when i open my eyes and all i see is grey for miles and miles. No matter where i look i see grey. - _last thing I remember is the feeling of a hand then a wall - _i start to ponder to myself, until it hits me - _ha! Irony - _**"well this must be the other side" **i muse aloud looking around unimpressed - _though if this is the price to pay for saving Poppy it aint half bad_\- a small smile escapes at that. I start to casually wander around my new area steadily growing bored with each passing second the memory of why i'm here begins to fade, thats when i hear a distant voice. Turning towards the sound i furrow my brows - _that voice sounds familiar - _i questions himself, though as to why it does i can't remember. Curious i follow the sound, steadily with each step I take towards the voice the grey around me starts to slowly turn into shades of blues and pinks. The voice i realise is singing, a couple more minutes of walking and i'm able to recognise the voice - _Poppy! - _ although her voice sounds muted and under water i'd recognise that voice anywhere, with that my walking changes to a flat out run towards that voice, towards her, towards Poppy.

Her voice has stopped but i carry on running. Soon i feel the sensation of water on my face followed by the sounds of crying - _Poppy's crying. She's crying, thats not right Poppy shouldn't cry, Poppy should be laughing and smiling _\- with those thoughts an erge to see her, to make her smile like before overflows my senses - _open your eyes dam it! - _my mind screams at me when a familiar charm breaks through too - _just like before, help her keep her true colours - _with that thought my grey world explodes with colours, pink being the prominent one as my eyes crack open slowly and i see Poppy, head bowed tears falling, theres only one thing that comes to mind to do.

Normal POV

**"...Y..Yo..You with those sad eyes...don't be discouraged...oh.. i realise its..hard to take..courage.." **those lyrics filled the silent room once more. Poppy's eyes widened as she heard them but dared not lift her head in case it was all in her mind. - _That was Branch's voice, a little croaky but his nonetheless_ \- Poppy said to herself and so biting her lip she raised her head and looked at Branch's face, and saw blue staring right back at her between half open eyes but open nonetheless. **"Br-Branch ?" **She managed to cholk out **" Hey Poppy" **he replied with a small smile **" looks like i missed hug time" **he finished turning his small smile into a small grin. With that Poppy's tears turned to that of joy as she hugged Branch as tightly but gently as she could **"looks like you could use one" **she gasps out with relief flooding her system, the cheers from Trolls and Bergens a like distant to her as she hugs and keeps Branch close to her whispering to him **" don't you ever scare me like that again" **her tone hard but a silent **"please" **at the end turns it to more of a promise needed to be heard. So Branch doesn't disappoint **" I promise Poppy" **he whispers back gently with a soft kiss to her cheek to seal the promise.


End file.
